Cleo de Nile
Cleo de Nile ist die Tochter der Mumie. Über Cleo de Nile Sie ist in einer Beziehung mit Deuce Gorgon. Sie ist der Kapitän der "Fearleader"-Gruppe an der Monster High. Im Englischen bekommt Cleo ihre Stimme von Salli Saffioti, welche auch Clawdeen Wolf ihre Stimme leiht. Persönlichkeit Cleo ist durch und durch "hoheitlich", darum erwartet sie auch, dass jeder sie dementsprechend behandelt. Meistens verhält sie sich äußerst egoistisch, verwöhnt, arrogant und gemein; aber dafür kann sie nicht völlig allein zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, immerhin wurde sie so erzogen. Sie liefert sich gerne Konkurrenzkämpfe mit anderen Ghouls, ganz besonders mit Toralei Stripe. Aber tief im Innern ist Cleo ein sehr fürsorglicher, netter und nachdenklicher Ghoul, der sich um seine Freunde kümmert. Although Cleo hat been known to take advantage of ihre Freundschaft mit Ghoulia Yelps sie als ein persönlicher Assistent zu behandeln oder cheating off of ihr, sie ist sehr nett zu ihr und hat ihr geholfen ihre Schüchternheit zu überwinden, zeigt, dass ihr Ghoulia und die Freundschaft mit ihr wichtig ist. Sie kann gut mit den Anderen zusammenarbeiten, wenn Sie ein gemeinsames Ziel haben, wie zu versuchen dem Sportlehrer entkommen oder Draculaura helfen ihren "perfekten Typ" zu finden, in which case sie becomes the de facto leader of the ghouls. Sie ist eine sehr gute Organisatorin und Anführerin. In der ersten Hälfte der 1. Staffel der Webisoden, war Cleo die größte Gegenspielerin der Clique und war verfeindet mit Clawdeen Wolf, aber mit der Zeit wurde sie viel netter zu den Ghoulen. Mit dem Start der 2. Staffel, wird sie schließlich mit ihrer eigenen kompromisslosen, überheblichen Natur konfrontiert als alle Fearleader aus dem Team, außer Frankie Stein, austreten. In Staffel 3 vertragen sich Cleo, Toralei, Meowlody und Purrsephone wieder miteinander. Aussehen Cleo de Nile ist eine Mumie mit langen schwarzen Haare mit braunen Strähnen und Gold-Highlights (variierend je nach Episoden und Puppe). Ihre Haut ist mokkafarben, glatt und makellos. Sie hat türkisfarbenen Augen, obwohl sie auch schon als grün dargestellt wurden. Many parts about ihr points to ihr regal heritage, such als ihr ever-present Auftritte In "Aller Anfang ist schwer", Cleo starts out mit a strong dislike of Frankie Stein after sie accidentally tripped over ihr entering a classroom und also electrocuted ihr handing ihr a pen to sign a petition. Then, als letting Frankie try out für Fear Squad, sie gets covered in Ghoulia's drink after Frankie's hand lands in es und splashes es all over ihr. However, sie decides to give Frankie a second chance through an interview, which ist ruined als Frankie lies und says sie ist dating Deuce Gorgon, Cleos fester Freund, which causes Cleo to run out of the room und accuse Deuce of cheating on ihr. Frankie manages to explain, dass es war all a mistake und Deuce war never cheating on ihr und makes es up by organizing a private Justin Biter concert. In Muster- oder Monsterschule, Cleo develops ihr own rivalry mit Gory Fangtell und drags in Deuce to compete mit ihr und Bram's Beziehung. Sie also starts to treat Ghoulia less like a friend und more like a servant, akin to the traditional way vampires treat sie. So, in the end, sie realizes how horrible sie had been acting und apologizes to both Gory und Ghoulia. In Monsterkrass verliebt, ihr und Clawdeen become take to planning of Draculaura's Sweet 1600 birthday. Während der Party, sie ist shot by one of Cupids arrow und sees ihr reflection, effectively falling in love mit herself. In Flucht von der Schädelküste, Cleo goes mit the group to the Great Barrier Reef (after a disappointing carnival in which Deuce won less prizes für ihr than Clawd won für Draculaura), aber ist sidetracked als the Boot ist destroyed und are forced to ride mit Bartleby Farnum to Skull Shores. Much to ihr dismay, sie ist stuck mit several tasks such als cleaning und cooking while the rest are given jobs like decorating. Sie also becomes increasingly jealous of Frankie's 'royal treatment'. In Mega Monsterparty, wird Cleos Beziehung mit ihr Vater slightly strained als es ist revealed er strongly disapproves of Deuce. To add injury to insult, the school ist also dealing mit demeaning Halloween pranks by normie kids. Sie decides to please ihr Vater by becoming the makeshift leader of a group assigned to get back at the normies. Earning ihr Vaters approval für standing up what sie believes in, sie also loses Deuce's als sie breaks up mit him für not supporting ihr, again als akin to ihr Vaters ideals. Sie also takes advantage of Holt being accused of vandalizing the normie school by lying und saying, dass er sent ihr an email confirming, dass er war, in fact, guilty of the crimes und, dass er would continue to update sein exploits through sein Critter account, mit Cleo being named sein 'spokesprincess'. Es ist soon found out, dass Cleo war responsible für the lies, along mit Lilith Van Hellscream und the ghouls, mit the help of Clair und Chad, instigate a confrontation zwischen the two wo they find common ground in fashion und come clean. They then admit to the sheriff, who decides not to take any action in freeing Holt to show, dass hes capable of bringing 'justice'. The group manages to free Holt und bait an angry normie mob to the Hall of Halloween wo eine Party war waiting für sie. Cleo apologizes to Deuce und the two continue ihre Beziehung, which sie makes sure ihr Vater heard the entire conversation und refuses to comply to him anymore. Beziehungen Familie Cleo lebt mit ihrem Vater und ihrer älteren Schwester, Nefera de Nile.[[Holt Hydes Basic Tagebuch#1. August|Holt Hydes Basic Tagebuch, August 1st]] Der Name ihres Vaters ist Ramses de Nile und er is ein Antiquitätenhändler. Bis jetzt ist nichts über Cleo und Nefera's Mutter bekannt. In The Ghoul Next Door, wurde erwähnt, das Nefertiti eine Tante von den beiden Mädchen ist. In der Webisode "Miss Infearmation", erwähnt Cleo ihre ältere Schwester namens Nefera de Nile, die mit ihrem Vater zusammen im Ausland lebt. In Cleos School's Out Tagebuch [[Cleo de Niles School's Out Tagebuch#Zehnter Monat 22. Tag|Cleo de Niles School's Out Tagebuch, Zehnter Monat 22. Tag]] wird erwähnt, dass Nefera ein Model ist. Man kann in beiden ''School's Out'' Tagebücher und in der Cartoonserie erkennen, dass das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Schwestern nicht sehr gut ist. Diener Im Buch Fledermäuse im Bauch werden Manu, Beb und Hasina als drei von Cleos 1.000 Dienern erwähnt. Freunde Ghoulia Yelps ist Cleos beste Freundin, in die sie sehr viel Vertrauen hat, es ihr aber nie sagt, da sie ja von königlichem Blut ist. Sie will anfangen, bei ihren Freunden eine Ausnahme zu machen. Deuce Gorgon ist Cleos fester Freund, dem sie noch keins ihrer Geheimnisse verraten hat, auch wenn sie ganz genau weiß, dass er sie nicht ausplaudern würde. Clawdeen ist Cleos Exfreundin, weil Cleo mal mit Clawdeens Bruder Clawd zusammen war. Aber Cleo und Clawd haben schon immer mehr die Aufmerksamkeit genossen, als ihre Bezieung und deshalb haben sie beschlossen mit einander Schluss zu machen. An einem Kastenball-Spiel haben sie sich dann getrennt und Cleo wusste das Deuce gerne ein Date mit ihr haben würde, aber das er sich nicht traut sie zu fragen. Als er es dann aber doch tat, war sie gleich am nächsten Tag mit ihm zusammen und Clawdeen dachte Cleo hätte nur wegen Deuce mit Clawd Schluss gemacht und ihm damit das Herz gebrochen. Eigentlich war es aber nicht so und als Clawd ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, haben sie beschlossen Freinde zu werden also eine Mischung aus Feinden und Freunden. Haustier Cleo de Niles Haustier ist eine Schlange namens Hissette. In den Monster High Büchern steht, dass Deuce Cleo Hisette schenkte und dabei sagte, dass sie das "erste graue Haar" seiner Mutter ist . In den Büchern ist geschrieben, dass Cleo außerdem noch sieben Katzen besitzt, die Chisisi, Bastet, Akins, Ebonee, Ufa, Usi und Miu-Miu heißen. This ist a reference to how cats were worshipped by people und cherished und treasured, especially by royalty, in Ancient Ägypten. Romanzen Cleos fester Freund ist Deuce Gorgon. Sie datete davor Clawdeen Wolfs ältereren Bruder Clawd, aber laut Ghoulia endete es schlecht. Sie sagte ihr auch, dass es doesn't help, dass Cleo started dating Deuce the next Tag.[[Ghoulia Yelps' Basic Tagebuch#15. August|Ghoulia Yelps' Basic Tagebuch, 15. August]] Die Beziehung zwischen Clawd und Cleo, however, was only the result of C.A. Cupids arrows. Even if Deuce occasionally gets tired of ihr competitive personality, sein feelings für ihr are true. It states in C.A. Cupids Tagebuch, dass Cleo und Deuce started dating on November 1st. Meta Timeline *'11. Juli 2008:' Mattel beantragt die Handelsmarke für Cleo de Nile. *'5. Mai 2010:' Due ''Monster High'' Webseite goes live, featuring Cleo de Niles Steckbrief. *'5. Mai 2010:' Cleo de Niles Profil-Bild wird freigeschaltet. *'5. Mai 2010:' Cleo de Nile hat ihr animiertes Debüt in der ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. *'5. Mai 2010:' Cleo de Nile hat ihr 2D-Cartoon-Debüt in "Jaundice Brothers". *'Anfang Juli 2010:' Cleo de Niles erste Puppe ist veröffentlicht als Teil der Basic Serie. *'Anfang Juli 2010:' Cleo de Nile hat ihr Tagebuch-Debüt in [[Cleo de Niles Basic Tagebuch|her Basic Tagebuch]]. *'1. September 2010:' Cleo de Nile hat ihr Buch-Debüt in Eine Party zum Verlieben. *'Anfang Dezember 2010:' Cleo de Niles Plüschpuppe ist veröffentlicht. *'12. Februar 2012:' Cleo de Nile hat ihr 3D-Cartoon-Debüt in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten * Sie hat the ability to charm snakes, aber refuses to do this to manipulate Deuce.[[Cleo de Niles School's Out Tagebuch|Cleo de Niles School's Out Tagebuch, Zehnter Monat 12th Tag]] * Wir learn in "Daydream of the Dead", dass Cleo hat at least 10,000 servants. * In the School's Out line, Cleo war voted "Most Likely to Command Attention" und in an official Facebook photo, sie war voted "Most Likely to Leave a Legacy". * Wir learn in "Hiss-teria", dass Cleo ist afraid of spiders. This comes up again in "Escape From Skull Shores". * The hieroglyphs on Cleos vanity translate to Klio, the first part of how the real-life Cleopatra's Name war spelled. In Alten Ägypten, there ist no letter representing an "e"-sound und phonetically the "e" in "Cleopatra" war und ist treated als an "i". Meanwhile, Alten Ägypten had three letters für "k", one für the "c/k" sound, one für the "kh" sound und one für the "q/k" sound. Cleopatra's Name war spelled mit the latter "k".Egyptian hieroglyphs: Early representation * Cleo ist nyctophobic, oder afraid of the dark after being entombed für millennia.Facebook entry of Mai 12, 2011 * Cleos catchphrase ist "Oh, my Ra!" als a replacement für "Oh, my God!" * In the Büchern, Cleo benutzt the Wort "Ka". Although Ka means "soul" in terms of the Alten Ägypten religion, es ist also das ägyptische Wort für "Bull". When Cleo benutzt the Wort "Ka" in the Monster High Büchern, sie benutzt the latter meaning, für example: "Take the ka by the horns". * Cleos und Deuces Jahrestag ist der 1. November. Cleo de Nile Gallerie Puppen Todschick Cleo.jpg|'Todschick' Cleo de Nile Gloom Beach Cleo.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Cleo de Nile Todmüde Cleo.jpg|'Todmüde' Cleo de Nile Miternachts Party Cleo.jpg|'Dawn of the Dance' Cleo de Nile Ghouls Rule Cleo de Nile.jpg|'Ghouls Rule' Cleo de Nile Fashion Packs Zubehör Webisode Bilder Cleo's_House_1.jpg|Der Palast der de Niles Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mumie Kategorie:Fear Squad Mitglied Kategorie:Buch Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charakter Kategorie:New Ghoul @ School Charakter Kategorie:Fright On! Charakter Kategorie:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Charakter Kategorie:Escape From Skull Shores Charakter Kategorie:Friday Night Frights Charakter Kategorie:Ghouls Rule Charakter Kategorie:Scaris: City of Frights Charakter Kategorie:Plushies Kategorie:2010 Puppen Kategorie:2011 Puppen Kategorie:2012 Puppen Kategorie:Basic Kategorie:Dawn of the Dance Kategorie:Gloom Beach Kategorie:Dead Tired Kategorie:Go Monster High Team!!! Kategorie:School's Out Kategorie:Maul Session Kategorie:Ghouls Rule Kategorie:Picture Day Kategorie:Monster High Buch Charakter